


Sweet Tease

by jeffreysmut



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Masterbation, Slow Burn, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffreysmut/pseuds/jeffreysmut
Summary: Working for Negan is never easy, especially when your boss wants you all to himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been holding back on posting this but I said I would, so here it is. There’s no Smut in this part because I love a good slow burn. If you have any ideas or questions on what I should do for the story, please feel free to send me an ask or to tag you. I really hope you guys enjoy this for Smut Week! Thanks for reading!!

Negan had been starring at you for the past half hour as you and the boys finished loading most of today's haul into the back of the truck. You moved a strand of hair away from your face, trying your best not to notice. More than likely that had been a challenge for you since every single time you looked up, you managed to lock eyes with him. It felt like he was trying to burn a hole straight through your head. Looking away after the last box was put up, you fought the blush creeping on your cheeks as you walked over to him and nodded in signal that the task was done. 

"We're done here, sir." you announced as the rest of the men closed the back of the truck and got back into their current positions. 

Negan looked down at you, licking his lips as he nodded back while rubbing his beard with his gloved hand. 

"Good work, sweet cheeks. Move out!" he ordered and you quickly rushed to the passenger side of the truck you drove with Negan in.

Being one of the Saviors definitely had its many perks considering you were one of the few woman who went outside the gates besides Arat and one other blonde woman. It was a wonder Negan didn't discriminate, especially in this new world. He clearly seemed to know what he was doing and that was what made you say yes and no to his inquiries when you first met him. 

Of course he wanted you to be a wife as he clearly stated after you declined, "Damn, what a fucking shame. You'd been the finest piece of ass I would've owned. My other wives would've been jealous as shit of you, doll." 

Those words made your shiver every time you thought about them. You told him the only way you were going to ever consider being a wife was to be "wine and dined" first but you would rather work as a Savior instead. Being one of Negan's wives would also have been a very good deal, but you couldn't help the fact that you felt like you were, in a sense, not better than them per say when it came to marriage but you held yourself with in higher expectation. You didn't give your heart to just anyone, no matter what the pros or cons of it were. You had too much pride and that was probably why you had the leader of Sanctuary's eye of interest. Negan could see how all the other men looked at you in Sanctuary and it only made him seem more over-protective, to the point of putting you in the same ranking as Dwight and Simon.

The way Negan looked at you today wasn't the only time. In fact, it always seemed to happen like clock work whenever you came into contact with him everyday. And it always ended with the same effect every night. You in your nice room, in your own bed with your hand inside your panties and eyes closed as you thought of your boss. Sometimes though, you couldn't bring yourself to do anything to yourself most nights. An overwhelming feeling of disrespect towards your boss would overcome you, not wanting to feel unprofessional in any way in fear of loosing your position in the compound that you had worked so hard for. 

Saying no to Negan wasn't a set back to you at all, if anything it was a major breakthrough. Not only did every one seem to respect you but so did Negan. He still provided you with supplies when you needed them even if you didn't ask, always flirting with you any chance he got. He was a true gentlemen in your eyes and you wished people could see that side of him. Although, you couldn't blame why people feared him. Negan could be ruthless and cold as ice when he needed to be but it got things done. He carried himself with just as much pride as you, if not more. 

The whole ride to Sanctuary was nothing but low background music from a CD as Negan drove, glancing to you every now and then. The sound of gravel hitting tires is what seemed to calm you down given the fact you could still feel his eyes on you. It was starting to annoy you when you wanted nothing more than to get to your room so you could sleep the day away. Resting your head on your hand, you finally looked over to Negan with a raised eyebrow. 

"D'you lose something over here?", you asked with a very annoyed sarcastic tone.

Negan finally let a wolfish smile overcome his facial features at hearing you and finally chuckled darkly, his eyes stayed on the road as if trying not to let you see that he had been caught looking.

"Only my fucking mind at how damn beautiful you are."

Glancing over to you yet again, he licked his lips and pulled over on the side of the road, letting his men drive farther and farther away from you both. This made you tense up slightly in anticipation on what he was planning, your heartbeat pounding so hard you could hear it in your eardrums. 

Wasn't it unprofessional to be alone with your boss without supervision of a fellow eye? Yet again, this wasn't the old world sadly and everything belonged to him so anything was fair play now. But little did you know he was trying so hard to contain himself now that he had you alone all to himself.

Negan parked the truck and turned off the engine, finally looking over to you with his green hazel eyes and pupils dialating. It was a look you never saw on him before and it almost made you uneasy but the silence was what was killing you the most. His eyes traveled down your body as you sat up in your seat and that was when he finally spoke. 

"Y'know, I've been thinking. You've been such a damn good fucking help to me lately, doll. I think it's time you get a reward." 

"A reward..?", you asked without thinking and immediately cursed yourself for not being more strategic. 

 

Negan nodded as he turned to fully face you, smile never fading but instead growing to reveal his pearly white teeth. That alone made you wet between your legs in the best way and you couldn't help but hold your breath as you continued to stare at him. It was a wonder how he could make your whole body tingle by just a single look in your direction without even having to lay a finger on you. It almost made you feel pathetic, wanting his touch so badly your own body couldn't control itself to let you deny it. You felt your whole body shaking with nervousness and at this point it wasn't hard for Negan to notice. He then started up the truck as if nothing he said had effected you.

"Just wanted to let you know in private since the boys like to fucking assume things. I don't want them getting the wrong fucking idea here about any special treatment, cause then they'll all want something for their crappy hard work and I can't have that shit flying around here."

With that being said, you nodded and felt yourself relax back into your seat, feeling relieved that you didn't take it the wrong way and ended up looking like a complete idiot in front of your boss. Nothing else was said on the way back until you got off the truck and Negan made his way towards you, leaning in close to whisper in your ear. 

"Meet me in my office in two hours."

Before you could say or ask anything else, Negan had already started walking away while barking orders at his men to unload today's scavenge with Lucille proudly on his shoulder. 

____

You felt like your head was spinning a million miles a minute at every possible scenario that could've happened inside the truck earlier today and the reward he was talking about as you quickly hurried to your room. For some reason you knew that word had a double meaning, but you were being in denial at this point in fear of assuming anything wrong.

As you opened the door to your room, you immediately saw a rather large thin white box with gold ribbon wrapped around it, tied neatly into a bow sitting at the edge of your bed with a note on top. You quickly closed the door behind you and slowly walked towards the present as if it might explode and this was just another one of Negans many pranks. Pushing that ridiculous thought to the side, you carefully picked up the note which was clearly handwritten by Negan himself that read:

'There's more to the reward than this, sweetheart. See you in a couple of hours. Don't be late.'

You set the note down as you pulled one of the strings to untie it and lifted the lid. Your eyes weren't prepared for what lay in front of you folded neatly inside the box with light pink tissue paper underneath. Negan wasn't lying when he said it was a reward. There lay what looked to be the most expensive pieces of clothing you had or would ever own. 

There in the box was a dark crimson red dress with thin straps, matching suede heels along with accessories and two pairs of bra sets. Your mouth hung open with wide eyes as you put the bra sets aside and carefully pulled the dress out, holding the dress to your body as you went to look in the mirror. It was absolutely gorgeous and you started to wonder how on earth Negan managed to get a hold of these luxury items. Surely not on a random run, he had to have sought out a specific person in the Sanctuary to tell him where he could find them. 

You gently put the dress back into the box in fear of damaging it by doing the slightest of movement with it being so luxurious. You let out the breath you didn't realize you were holding in and ran a hand through your hair in utter shock as you shook your head. What the hell was going on? You knew Negan wanted you to be one of his wives but this was just plain confusing, not to mention that he was your boss. Unless, this was his way of asking you out on a date. You could only imagine what was going to happen if you wore this in front of him.

You forced your brain to snap back to reality at remembering you only had two hours to be in his office and you still needed to shower. You groaned as you rushed to grab your hygiene products and make way towards the Saviors locker room showers. After cleaning your body of the yuck and grime of the day, you headed back to your room to finish getting ready for your so called date with Negan. Your brain for some reason still couldn't wrap itself around the idea that your boss wanted to date you even though he had other wives. 

Thankfully you weren't the jealous type and could careless if he had other women, just as long as he treated you right that's what mattered to you the most. You looked at yourself in the mirror deciding what on earth to do with your appearance. Even though this was the apocalypse, you tried your best to look presentable for work every day by having your hair pulled up into a pony tail with no make up on. But this was a date. With Negan. Not your boss. You were technically off the clock and you suddenly felt somewhat insecure that you were even an interest to someone so important to others. 

You dried your hair, letting it fall over your shoulders in waves and put on some mascara that one of your friends gave to you for your birthday one year as well as some clear lip gloss to set the look. You wore the accessories that came with the dress, shaking your head that this was still even happening. You stared at yourself in the mirror, a small smile on your face at how decent you looked. Looking at the clock you quickly got up and grabbed one of your coats to make sure no one saw you in this get up. 

Making sure no one was around, you quickly walked as best as you could in heels towards Negan's office. 

____

There you were standing right in front of Negans door, contemplating if this was even a good idea to begin with. It was already to late to turn back now given the fact you had put the clothes on in the first place. Sighing, you softly knocked on the door twice before hearing the door knob turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at jeffreysmut.tumblr.com for more or if you have any questions!


End file.
